Journey To The Mysterious Island
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: Lanie would do absolutely anything for her rebellious boyfriend, and he knows that. Yet somehow she finds herself fighting for his attention when he takes her on the biggest adventure of her life.
1. Chapter 1

I tightened my hold on Sean's waist and looked back, the cops were quickly gaining on us "Not good" he exclaimed, I turned my head to face forward and saw us heading towards the train tracks, the safety bars lowered to warn us that a train was coming "You better make that" I said nervously, we just about managed to go under the bars before they came down, but just when I thought we lost the cops another car popped up out of nowhere causing Sean to swerve the motorcycle in a different direction,

the car behind us followed and another car headed towards us from the front, I panicked and Sean turned the bike just in time, he chuckled and didn't see us going straight for someone's fence, we smashed through it and started driving through someone's back yard "Okay here we go Lanie" he said, we drove up the slide and flew high into the air,

as we got over the fence I noticed us about to fall straight into a pool, I let go of Sean and the bike before cannon balling into the pool, I swam to the surface and immediately pulled off the helmet, I swam to the edge and held on, Sean appeared next to me and took off his own helmet, I took deep breaths and moved my wet hair away from my face as a bright light was shined into my eyes,

I squinted and saw two cops giving us disapproving looks "Evening officers, anyone up for a late night swim?" Sean asked, I rolled my eyes "The next time you ask me to help you with something, remind me to say hell no" I told him, he sighed and we climbed out of the pool.

After getting out of the pool Sean and I were told to sit in an' ambulance, they gave us warm blankets to help dry off and I noticed about 3 cop cars surrounding us, I knew they had called our parents and I was nervous as hell "Sorry I dragged you into this" Sean said, I shrugged and smiled a little "I wanted to come, wasn't your fault"

I replied, he nodded and took my hands in his "I almost forgot" I exclaimed, I pulled the paper out of my bra and handed it to him "Sorry if it's all weird but I didn't plan on landing in someone's pool" I said, he chuckled and put it in his pocket "Thanks Lanie" he said, I nodded and we hugged "Anderson, your step-fathers here for yah" one of the cops called, Sean pulled away and took off his blanket "I'm here for you too Lanie, your step-mom asked me to pick you up"

Hank said, I nodded and followed Sean to the car "You know if it weren't for me you two would be in juvie for the next 6 months" Hank said "Rather do the time" Sean replied turning for a moment, he carried on walking and I turned around "Thank you" I said apolagetically, Hank nodded and turned back to the cop

"You know he's not that bad" I said as Sean and I got into the back of the car, he gave me a look "No he's worse" he replied, I rolled my eyes "He got us outta juvie Sean, that's pretty cool to me" I said pulling my damp hair over my right shoulder "I still don't like him" he muttered, I sighed and put my legs up on his lap,

he didn't say anything he just moved closer and held my thighs "I'm glad your my girlfriend" he said resting his head agains't the seat, I shrugged and played with the zipper of his jacket "I'm the only girl who would help you brake into a sattelite facility, consider yourself lucky" I said smiling slightly, he chuckled

"I do, all the time" he replied, he held my hand and kissed my palm "You can be really charming when you want something did you know that?" I asked amused, he shrugged "I try" he said, I giggled and Hank got into the car "Let's get you two home" he said, I sighed and we took off.

We parked in Sean's drive way which made no difference to me as I only lived next door, as the car stopped I noticed my step-mom in the doorway of our house "Oh good god" I groaned, I opened the door and jumped out of the car "Lanie Maria Parker!" she shouted, I winced and Sean stood next to me "Good luck" he said, I nodded "I'm gonna need it" I said with wide eyes, he chuckled and put his hands on my waist "I'll call you later okay?"

he asked, I nodded and we had a small kiss before parting ways, I managed to get through the front door before I was verbally abused "How could you break into a sattelite facility?" she asked, I rolled my eyes and took off my favourite black boots "It was actually pretty easy, and I didn't break into it, Sean did" I replied casually, she screamed in annoyence and I made my way upstairs "Why can't you just behave? Your such a good girl Lanie" she said in a calmer tone,

I sighed and crouched down at the top step so she could see me "I am a good girl, he needed my help" I replied shrugging, I didn't wait for her reply as I went straight into my bedroom, the first thing I did was take off all my wet clothes and put my pyjamas on, which consisted of my underwear, a baggy t-shirt Sean gave me, and a pair of trainer socks, I opened up my laptop and straight away had a video call from Jessie, one of my best friends "Hey girl"

she greeted, I smiled "Hi" I replied brushing my still damp hair "What have you been up to today?" she asked, I shrugged "I nearly got sent to juvie" I replied, her eyes widened "Oh god Lanie what did you do?" she asked though she was laughing "I helped Sean brake into a sattelite facility" I replied, she rolled her eyes "the things you do for that guy" she said, I nodded "I know right?" I asked "So why aren't you in jail?"

she asked confused "Hank managed to convince the cops not to get us thrown in jail, he's not a bad guy" I said, she nodded "You grounded?" she asked, I shrugged "I don't know Jess, mom didn't say anything but probably" I replied putting my hair into a loose side-bun "Lanie, hate to tell yah but he's got you wrapped around his finger" she said holding up her pinky, I rolled my eyes "He does not" I protested, she gave me a look

"Okay your right, I don't know what it is Jess, he just has this effect on me" I replied in thought, she nodded "Well I gotta go but I'll see you in school?" she asked hopefully, I nodded and logged off my computer before turning off the light and getting into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the middle of doing my English homework on my bed when my phone started ringing, my step-mom wasn't home so she couldn't exactly answer the down stairs phone, I stretched across the bed and managed to grab the phone "Yo?" I answered, I held it bewteen my ear and shoulder so I could do my work at the same time

"Were going to Palau" it was Sean and he sounded very excited "You wanna run that by me again?" I asked confused, he sighed "Look I cracked the sattelite code and used 3 different books to figure out where it exactly was but I found it and I'm going to Palau with Hank and your coming with us" he said,

I stopped working and actually held the phone with my hand "Go to your window" I said, I stood by my bedroom window and opened rasied the blinds, our window were right across from each other so we could see practically see into the others bedroom, he soon appeared and looked happy as hell

"I don't know Sean" I said hesitatingly, he rolled his eyes "C'mon Lanie I always told you I'd take you on an' adventure as good as the one I went on with my Uncle and now that we can finally go you don't know if you wanna do it" he said, I sighed "I'm not saying I don't want to Sean what I'm saying is I have my English homework to do and we have school"

I pointed out, he shrugged "Your a straight A student Lane's I'm sure you could miss a couple days school, besides Hank said it was okay for you to go if your mom said so" he said, I thought for a moment before shaking my head "No Sean I can't, my step-moms not even home she had to go out on a 6 week buisness trip to England, and I'm grounded by the way" I said, he looked in thought "It's the lost Island Lanie, I really want you to come" he said pleadingly,

I put a hand to my forehead in thought "How long will we be gone?" I asked sighing, he smiled "Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully, I rolled my eyes "No it's a how long will we be gone Sean?" I repeated, he shrugged "Couple of days I guess" he replied, I nodded "I'll go" I said, he cheered to himself

"You will not regret it Lane's, pack fast cuz were leaving this afternoon" he said, he hung up and dissapeared from view "Damn it" I exclaimed, I shouldn't have given in so easily, Jessie was right I was wrapped around his finger, I looked back at my English work and put it in a pile "Maybe I can finish when I get back" I said to myself hopefully, after cleaning my room I pulled out my bagpack.

In Palau...

After a long plane ride we eventually reached Palau, so far it wasn't that bad but we had barely gotten anywhere yet "...Just remember I've been on these adventures before so just lemme handle this" Sean said, I was looking around the place and so far all I had seen was fish heads being cut off "Easy buddy, just remember who's financing this whole trip" Hank replied, I rolled my eyes, they had been practically arguing all the way here "You know Queen Isabella didn't tag along with Columbus"

Sean said "Okay Isabella you handle your thing we'll see...oh watch the lizard" Hank said as a man with a pet lizard walked past him, Sean chuckled "Big mans afraid of a little lizard huh?" he asked amused "Big mans not afraid of anything I love lizards, when their boots and belts" Hank said, I smiled and followed them to one of the men with a boat

"Excuse us, hi. We uh, we americans, you tour guide?" Sean asked the man, I laughed quietly "Uh Sean..." I started, he turned to me "Don't worry Lane's I got this" he reasured before turning back to the man "You take us on boat...on water" he said making a water motion with his hand "You wanna charter a boat?" the man asked in normal English,

Hank chuckled "I did my research sweety and the official language of Palau is English" I said, Sean nodded "Thank you, uh we need someone to take us to an' island...located here" he said, he pulled out his phone and held it out to the man "Absolutely not" the man replied "Why?" I asked confused "Because there is no island just a bunch of storms it's a graveyard for ships"

the man said, I nodded in understanding "We'll pay you good money 1000 dollars" Sean shouted "Only a fool trades his life for money" the man replied before walking away, I faced the boys "Looks like were not getting to the island" I said shrugging, they both nodded and I sighed "Excuse me, Excuse me..." a man said coming up to us "...this is your lucky day my name is Gabato the best captain in Palau and I understand you need some transportation"

the man said, Sean nodded and handed him the phone "Yeah that's great we just need you to get us here, it'll be 1000 bucks if you can" he said, Gabato nodded "Wooh baby easy peasy easy peasy, let's go" he said taking Sean's bag and carrying it for him, Hank turned to me with a confused look,

I shrugged and followed Sean who was following Gabato, he lead us to a large white boat and my eyes widened slightly "Nice ride" Hank and Sean exclaimed in sync while looking at the boat "Thank you thank you" Gabato replied, I turned to him and noticed he was stood in front of a run down helicopter

"What in the blue heck is that?" Hank asked "This is the finest helicopter in Palau" Gabato replied motioning to it "I'd hate to see the worst" I muttered, Gabato opened the door and two chickens fell out "That's just my security system" he said chuckling, I nodded "I'd rather take the titanic" Hank said making me laugh slightly "Uh Kailani we have customers here...you simply must meet my daughter she's a real beauty looks just like me" Gabato said to us,

I nodded "You know what this choppers not gonna work out let's go" Hank said turning around, Sean stopped him "You know what Hank, now that I get a better look at it this choppers pretty frickin gorgeous" he said, I looked where he was looking and there was a girl stood next to Gabato, she must've been his daughter,

she was actually very pretty and was to my sadness getting all of Sean's attention "This is the daughter that looks like you?" Hank asked amused "Look the same nostrils" Gabato said, Kailani chuckled "Who are these people?" she asked, Sean stepped forward "Uh I am a scientific explorer and this is..." Sean couldn't seem to introduce Hank and I so we did it ourselves

"I'm Lanie and this is Hank" I said sweetly, just because my boyfriend seemed to like her very much didn't mean that I would take it out on her, it's not like she had anything to do with it "Okay so uh, we need to get here" Sean said holding out his phone for the 3rd time today "Not on this helicopter, that's the most dangerous part of the ocean"

Kailani said, Gabato pulled her to the side and they talked for a few seconds "Make it 2000" Kailani said "No way, we had a deal" Hank said stepping forward "Then make it 3000, and good luck on finding someone else to take you there" she said, Hank sighed and looked at Sean "Please" he said, Hank sighed again and faced Kailani

"D'you take Visa?" he asked, they nodded "Can we pay after you get us back safely?" Hank asked, Kailani sighed before nodding "Sure" she agreed, while Gabato and Hank got into the front seat, Kailani waited for Sean and I to get in "After you" Sean said motioning me to go first, I nodded "Yeah I thought you'd say that" I snapped before jumping into the seat by the window.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay if you look out the window to your left side ladies and gentlemen you'll see the pacific ocean, on your right side you will see the other side of the pacific ocean" Gabato said, I smiled in amusement "Are you gonna do that this entire trip?" Hank asked annoyed "Sir you did pay for the luxury tour" Gabato replied, Hank nodded and looked back out the window,

I did the same "It's a beautiful sky huh?" Sean asked, I looked to my left and saw him talking to Kailani "Uh huh" she replied without even glancing at him "I mean today it just seems specially...majestic" he said, she looked at him "Majestic? Really?" she asked, he nodded "I have to finish the flight safety check" she said turning back to her clipboard,

he nodded and turned to me "What d'you think Lanes?" he asked, I shrugged "I wouldn't call it majestic" I replied without facing him, I felt him put an arm around my shoulder "Lanie what's up with you?" he asked, I shrugged again "Nothing" I replied, I had a feeling he was about to say something else but a flash of lightening caught his eye, I looked through the window and noticed the sky was darker and full of lightening "We have to go around the storm"

Kailani said "According to this that's where the island is" Sean said looking at his phone "There is no island there" she said "Well it looks like were about to find out" Hank said, we flew further into the storm and I became very nervous, the fog cleared but there in the middle were two large water tornados, my eyes widened and everyone screamed as the helicopter began to shake "Papa we need to get out of here now" Kailani exclaimed

"You know I was thinking the same thing" he replied terrified "No wait the mysterious island chapter one..." Sean said pulling out the book "..the passengers had been taken into a circling movement of a column of air" he read out "Were about to fly into a category 5 hurricane now is not the time to take the book literally" Hank shouted, he had to shout because the thunder and rain made it very hard for us to ehar each other "We have to go into the hurricane to get to the island"

Sean said "Are you insane Sean? We'll never survive" I said "We gotta trust Vern" Sean said to me "You know what I trust? Gravity..Gabato get us out of here now" Hank said "You know that's a good idea and I agree with you, but the thing is I don't fly this helicopter any more, the throttles broken" Gabato said,

my heart sank and I suddenly felt sick "What?" Hank asked with wide eyes, the helicopter started spinning "Were going down" Gabato screamed, the plane spun even faster and we had to put our hands to the roof so we didn't fly everywhere, I could hear the plan coming apart and as we entered the tornado I could see us heading for the water,

tears ran down my face "Lanie look at me" Sean demanded, I did and he looked me in the eyes "Trust me on this, you trust me don't you?" he asked smiling a little, I nodded "Yes" I managed to say, he took hold of my hand and I gripped it in both of mine, I looked back through the front of the window and the water came closer and closer until my vision turned black.

"Lanie, Lanie" I heard someone calling my name and my eyes opened slowly, I winced at the sudden light but eventually my eyes settled "Where are we?" I asked sitting up and putting a hand to my throbbing head "Were on the island Lanes, we made it" Sean said happily, I nodded and he helped me stand up "I told you you could trust me" he said, I rolled my eyes "Somebody help me!" Gabato screamed, we all ran down the beach and found him in burried in the sand

"My bodies been cut in half" he shouted, I giggled "Papa your foots right there" Kailani said, he looked at it "My severed foot" he whined, his toes started moving and he panicked "And it's moving" he shouted, Sean and Hank pulled him out of the sand revealing that his body was fine "I'm still in one piece, yay" he said quietly

"Well I guess you were right, there is an' island" Kailani said staring out at the ocean, I could see the tornado we had flown into still there "This is not what I was expecting" Sean said looking at the dull rocky mountains "Okay guys listen up, we gotta collect all our stuff that washed ashor and take stock of our supplies. We need to find shelter, let's go"

Hank said, I nodded and soon found my bag next to a large boulder, I pulled my bottle of water out and took large gulps, I put the cap back on and searched my bag to make sure everything was in it, it was but my phone was soaked which meant it wouldn't work "Hey I think I found a way off the beach" Sean announced, we followed him into a dark cave and I was at the back of the line,

as we walked further through we eventually reached an' opening, the light shone through and Sean was the first to go through the hole, we all trailed behind and once we all got through my eyes widened at the scene in front of me "If this is heaven I'm checking in" Gabto said, I couldn't say anything "Ladies and gentleman I give you..."

Sean started "The mysterious Island" Hank finished, I found it amusing but I didn't say anything to them "What is this place?" Kailani asked in awe, a bunch of butterflies flew by but they were much more bigger than' normal butterflies "Wow this island shrunk us" Gabato exclaimed, I giggled and heard a loud elephant noise behind me,

we all spun around and saw a heard of elephants, but they were same size as puppy, Hank picked up one of them and we all petted it "It's so cute" I gasped "Sean what does Vern say about this?" Hank asked "It's one of the first laws of island biogeography, small animals become large and large animals become small" Sean explained

"I'd like to keep as a pet, knit him a little trunk warmer" Gabato said, I smiled and Hank let down the elephant "D'you guys see that smoke? That's gotta be my grandpa's camp site" Sean said "How do you know?" I asked confused "What else could it be?" he asked shrugging "Maybe it's the natives sparking up a bbq ready to cook us for dinner" Gabato said horrified "Only one way to find out" Sean said walking past us

"Woah woah time out, look I hope your grandfathers okay but my father and I aren't going, were heading back to the beach" Kailani said "To do what?" Sean asked "To write an SOS message in seashells and maybe some kelp?" Gabato suggested "Kelp? There's a boat eating plane eating hurricane out there 24/7 nobodies gonna see your Kelp"

Sean pointed out, I hmm'd in agreement "Sean's absolutely right we need to stick together, once we find his grandfather we'll use his radio to call for help" Hank said "Fine. Just know that if we get torn to bits I'm blaming you" Kailani reluctantly said while looking at Sean, she walked away and Gabato followed "I'm blaming you too"

he added as he past Sean "Smooth" Hank said giving Sean a thumbs up, he followed them and I followed him "What did I do?" Sean exclaimed from behind me, I laughed and we made our way slowly down the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

We finally managed to get downhill and were making our way across some large boulders when a crackling sound was heard, we all froze and looked around "Man that's one gooey rock" Gabato said, I looked to see a hole in the boulder Hank was stood on and he had some sort of goo on his shoe "No one move" he said, he looked around in thought for a moment and I was a little confused

"These aren't rocks...their eggs" he said grimly, my eyes widened slightly and I became nervous, I was stood on an' egg, and there were a lot more surrounding us "Get out man why don't we crack a couple open and make some omlets?" Gabato asked, I giggled despite the situation "No that's not a good idea"

Sean said warningly "C'mon man I haven't had breakfast" Gabato said "Shh, if there are giant eggs then there must be a giant mother" Kailani gasped, I looked around again and saw something that made me want to pee myself...but I resisted "That's one big lizard" I squeeked "It had to be a lizard. Why couldn't it be snakes?"

Hank asked, I gave him a disbelieving look "I think were better with the lizard" I exclaimed as quietly as I could "Okay we just need to move quickly but quietly, lizards have very sensitive hearing and an' acute sense of smell" Sean said, we started moving again only this time we were all being more cautious "We are literally walking on eggshells"

Gabato said, another crackling noise was heard and we all stopped "Guys" Gabato said nervously, I looked at his feet to see cracks in the shell "Don't take another step" Hank said, Gabato moved a little and the egg cracked even more "Papa be carefull" Kailani said worriedly "Don't worry honey I got this" he replied, though he sounded very unsure about it, nothing happened for a few seconds and he shrugged "See no problem" he said smiling,

as though jinxing himself the egg cracked and he fell straight through creating a hole, I jumped off my current egg and so did the others, Gabato suddenly fell through the side of the egg covered in goo, Hank and Sean grabbed his forearms to help him up and I remembered the mama lizard, we all looked to see the lizards eyes wide open,

the iris's became slits and it stood up becoming very tall, it roared and we all jumped "Run now" Hank said loudly, we didn't object and started running literally for our lives "Head for the jungle!" Sean shouted, I was rather fast at running and managed to get near the front, though it didn't help that there were large eggs in our way making it very difficult to run,

we got into the jungle and heard loud screaming, I looked behind me to see the lizard advancing on Kailani and Gabato who were quite far behind us, Sean ran past me despite Hank's protests, Kailani and her father were cornered by the lizard and Sean threw a stone at it's head "Hey Godzilla!" he shouted, the lizard whipped it's head in his direction "Oh crap"

he exclaimed before running, the lizard chased him instead allowing Kailani and her father to catch up with me and Hank "C'mon" I exclaimed as we took off running again, Sean soon re-joined us and I felt relieved, at least until the lizard jumped in front of us cutting off our exit "Back, back" Hank said putting us all behind him,

he was in front and the lizard came forward slowly backing us into a large tree, Hank took something out of Sean's bag and I recognized it as a flare of some sort, he lit it and held it out to the lizard "Hank.." Sean started "Not now Sean she's scared" Hank replied shoving the flare more towards the lizards face "No she's cold blooded and attracted to heat"

Sean explained, Hank looked back at him and the lizard bit into the flare nearly taking Hank's hand off in the proses "That's imasculating" he muttered, the lizard ate the flare and smoke started coming out of her nose making her look like a dragon "Now what?" I asked scared "Now there's only one thing left...thunder cookie"

Hank said balling his fists, my eyes widened "You cannot fight that thing" I exclaimed, he punched her in the nose anyway and she paused "I think I just made it worse" he admitted, the lizard roared louder and I tried moving back but found I had reached the limit "Lanie" Sean said motoning me to him,

I did and he put me between him and the tree while holding me with both arms as though guarding me, he dug his face into my shoulder and I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the lizard to kill us, I suddenly heard a loud strange noise and my eyes shot open, I turned around and saw a large log smash into the lizards head,

it did this a couple more times and it gave us a chance of escape by distracting the lizard "Go" Hank said, I ran underneath the lizard and managed to slip on the leaves, I covered my head protectively with my hands and there was a sudden loud thudding noise followed by the rumbling of the ground, it was silent and I lifted my head to look behind me,

the lizards mouth was an inch away from my feet and I jumped up from the ground brushing the leaves off my body and hair after I did "Is everybody okay?" Hank asked hopefully, we all nodded and there was an unfamiliar male chuckling, I looked to see a man stood on a log, he reminded me of an' elder Indiana Jones with the hat and everything

"Well don't just stand there applaud" the man said, Gabato started clapping and even though I was gratefull to this strange man I had to roll my eyes, the man got down from the log and Sean ran towards him "Grandpa" he exclaimed, they hugged and my eyes widened, so this is where Sean's grandfather had dissapeared to two years ago

"Uh this is Gabato and Kailani their helicopter brought us here" Sean said, his grandfather shook hands with them both "Pleasure" he said "I'm Hank Parsons, Sean's step-father, I helped him crack your code" Hank said shaking hands with Sean's Grandfather "Your the step-father? Maybe that's why it took so long eh?...I mean how long does it take to crack a code by converting the string of Vernian characters into a list of dots and dashes"

the Grandfather said "Or maybe you could have sent a message not in code" Hank suggested "There it is, deffinative proof that you are not an' Anderson" the Grandfather said, Sean nodded in agreement and noticed me "Uh Grandpa this is my girlfriend Lanie...Lanie this is my grandpa Alexander"

he said pulling me forward by my hand, I shook hands with his granfather "You must have a lot of patience to take on an Anderson" he said chuckling, I nodded and gave Sean a slightly annoyed look "Oh I do" I replied, he shrugged innocently and I heard the lizard behind us growl, I jumped

"I think we should get outta here, I mean after that mating call of yours she may plan on making you a husband" Hank said "Oh witty, good for you Henry" Alexander said

"The names Hank, never Henry, just Hank" Hank replied chuckling slightly "Oh I see your a man of insisive decision. Why don't you lead the way?..but actually we want to live through the night so maybe you should all follow me" Alexander said, he began walking and we all followed.


	5. Chapter 5

The sky was starting to get dark and I just hoped we would arrive soon "That's awesome" Sean said in awe, I looked up and saw a huge tree house, I literally had no words, I just wondered how long it took a man, who seemed to be quite old, that long to make this tree house.

We got into the tree house and walked up some make-shift stairs, my eyes widened slightly as we entered "Alright everyone, this is my place" Alexander declared, I put my bagpack down and the room was filled with sudden light, above the table were hanging jars with what appeared to be fireflies in them

"Welcome, we got a working elevator, indoor plumming. And I even got a 75 inch HD T.v" Alexander said, he was stood next to a large window where you could see a volcano in the distance "That's beautiful" I exclaimed "Grandpa how did you make all this stuff?" Sean asked "I made it out of the sail boat that brought me here, a boat called Blue Eyed Lucy. She gave her life in that hurricane so that I could discover the ever glorious mysterious island"

Alexander said, I was in the middle of watching the active volcano through the window when Alexander offered me a bowl "Smoothie?" he asked, I slowly took it from him and took a small sip, it actually wasn't that bad "Is this the radio you used to send the signal?" Hank asked "Yes I made it myself out of an' alarm clock, some copper I found in the hills over there and a tea spoon. You know how long it took me to make it Henry?" Alexander asked

"Oh I don't know probably a little less than' who cares?" Hank replied, I felt that there was some strange rivalry going on between Hank and Alexander but I wasn't sure what it was about exactly "3 months, you know how long it woulda taken someone like you?...Forever" Alexander said laughing afterwards, I rolled my eyes and put the empty bowl on the table "You guys let's just contact Palau and get off this island" Kailani said motioning to the radio

"It's not that easy darling you have to wait for the communication sattelite to move around to the proper position" Alexander said "Well how longs that gonna take?" she asked "Uh about two weeks" Alexander replied casually "You mean were stuck here for two weeks?" she exclaimed, I had to agree with her

"She's right I mean my step-mom could come home early and she would kill me if she found out I went on an' adventure with you" I said glancing back at Sean "Stuck here? I think it'll be fun, I mean we can all get to know each other" he replied, he was looking directly at Kailani who scoffed and walked away "Sean surviving out here's not gonna be fun, plus how d'you think your mom's gonna feel if were off the grid for more than two weeks?"

Hank asked "By the time you get back she's probably gonna be married" Alexander said, Gabato gasped and I held in a laugh "You gonna let him talk to you like that?" Gabato asked, Hank chuckled and turned to face Alexander "So what's the plan? You gonna show us some more of your rinky dink inventions that are no way gonna get us off this island, and is anyone else thinking about the lizard eggs hatching?"

Hank asked turning to us for a moment, I hadn't really thought about the lizard since we came up into the tree "If your afraid of a few critters maybe you shouldn't of come down here Henry" Alexander said "Yeah I mean it is called the mysterious island you should've expected some mysterious things it's right there in the title"

Sean said, I rolled my eyes "Sean I know what the book says. You wanted to find mysterious island...mission accomplished. You wanted to find your grandmother...well there she is mission accomplished, but at day break were outta here and for the last time it's Hank" Hank said annoyed while looking at Alexander

"What's the hurry? Tomorrow I am going to show you a place that will take your breath away" Alexander said "Like forever?" Gabato asked nervously "Your all gonna find out, so let's get some shuteye. It's a big day tomorrow" Alexander said, he walked to his bed and pulled a make shift screen across so we could no longer see him

"And were sleeping where exactly?" I asked noticing there were no beds, Alexander's head popped out from behind the screen "There's some hammocks upstairs" he said before dissapearing again, I nodded and shrugged "Awesome" I sighed grabbing my bagpack again.

Halfway through the night...

Unlike everyone else, I couldn't seem to sleep it was mainly the cause of Gabato's snoring that did it but the other reason was that I was scared, if everything small on the island was big then what else could be out there? Snakes, birds, bee's...I hope not for the sake of my life, I sat up in my large hammock and took off my jacket, it was making me very uncomfortable

"Lanie?" Sean asked quietly from the hammock next to me, I hmm'd in response "Why would your step-mom kill you for being with me? I just haven't been able to shake it off since you said it" he said, he sounded really effected by it, I turned in my hammock so that I was facing him "You want the truth?" I asked, I could faintly see him nodding

"She thinks your the cause of my mis-behaviour" I admitted, he sighed "She's right, I get you into so much" he said, I got out of my hammock and motioned him to move over, he did and I got in next to him "You don't force me into it though, I choose to do it" I said resting my arm across his chest,

I felt him dragging his fingers soothingly up and down my arm "You trust me don't you?" he asked, I thought for a moment before nodding "Of course I do, if I didn't I wouldn't have done half the stuff you'd asked me to do...hell I wouldn't even be here" I replied "I just like knowing you trust me, not a lot of people do"

he said, I nodded and a thought popped into my mind "Can I ask you something?" I asked hopefully, he nodded "Sure anything" he said looking down at me, I sighed and debated weather or not to ask him my question "You'd never leave me for another girl right?" I asked quietly, he heard me though "Of course not what would make you think that?"

he asked, I shook my head "Nothing I just had to ask, sorry" I said apolagetically, he shrugged "Don't worry about it" he said, I was about to go back to my own hammock when he kept me down with the arm around my shoulder "Where you goin'?" he asked playfully, I giggled quietly "Back to bed, I'm tired as hell and I doubt Gabato will stop snoring any time soon"

I replied trying once again to get up..it failed "Stay with me, I like sleeping with you" he said, I doubt it was meant to seem dirty but I couldn't help but chuckle "And you say I have a dirty mind" he said laughing, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the blanket from my hammock "There, enough warmth for both of us"

I said placing it on top of his, it was quiet for a moment and he shuffled down so that we were face to face "You know if it get's really cold I know this trick to get warm" he said smirking slightly, I laughed and flicked the back of his head

"I don't think it'll resort to that" I said, he slumped back and I snuggled into his more "Night Lanie" he said "Night" I replied, my eyes closed and I soon fell into a light sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

We had been walking through the jungle for a while now and the heat was really getting to me, I took off my jacket and shoved it into my bagpack before walking on, I was walking and I noticed Sean up ahead with Kailani, I sighed and felt someone next to me "Why d'you let him do that?" Hank asked confused, I glanced at him and shrugged

"I don't know, I guess I trust him not to make a move" I said in thought, Hank sighed "Do you trust him? Or do you just not want to lose him?" he asked, I gave him a confused look "What do you mean?" I asked "What I mean is you don't wanna believe that he's flirting with her because you don't want to lose him"

he said, I thought about it hard before nodding "Your right, I guess the reason I don't wanna lose him is because he's the most adventure I've had in my life, everything about my life was planned out until I met him and I get this rush around him, I don't know what's gonna happen and I love it" I replied, he nodded

"Yah know that's a good reason, but you need to keep an' eye on him Lanie" he said, we were both watching Sean who was once again flirting with Kailani "I don't know what to do" I admitted "Tell you what, you want him to notice you right?" Hank asked, we had both stopped walking by this point "Yeah" I said, he nodded

"Then you have to stop running to him, guys love it when girls play hard ball" he said, we started walking again and I thought about it "So what you want me to do is ignore him?" I asked, he shrugged "I wouldn't say ignore, more like don't come running when he wants you to, d'you know what I mean?" he asked, I nodded

"I got it, thanks Hank, yah know your pretty cool" I said, he smiled "Thanks, now I just need your dumb boyfriend to like me" he said motioning to Sean, I chuckled "That might take a lot of work" I said, he nodded and Sean suddenly stopped walking but Kailani carried on "Hey guys what yah talkin' about?" he asked turning to us,

I shrugged "Nothin' much" I replied walking on, I glanced back to see Hank had stopped to talk to him, I caught up with Kailani "Hi" I said, she nodded in greeting "Your Lanie right?" she asked, I nodded "Yup, one and only" I replied "So Sean's your boyfriend right?" she asked, I shrugged "Yeah, although he hasn't been a great one"

I said "Look if it helps I'm not interested, there's this guy back on Palau I'm dating, so don't worry about it" she said reasuringly, I shook my head "It ain't your fault, sometimes he's just such a..." I couldn't think of anything "...jerk?" she asked, I chuckled "Yes, he has no idea what goes through my head when he talks to other girls"

I said, she nodded "That is what guys are like, so how long have you guys been together?" she asked, I thought for a moment "About a year" I replied "Wow, how did you meet him?" she asked, I smiled at the memory "Well he was new to the school and everyone loves teasing the new kid, so my ex boyfriend who's a jock decided to get a little too cocky...Sean decked him and later on at lunch I shoved Sean into the trash" I explained, she chuckled

"Wow, love at first shove huh?" she asked, I rolled my eyes "I hated him for hitting Tommy, and after we both got detention he put on the charm, he said I shouldn't be with a guy that much of an' asshole. I became friends with him and I somehow got hooked, my problem is that I love being with jerks, they give you a little rush"

I explained, she nodded as a sign that she was still listening "...After a few weeks of being friends he told me about these adventures he wanted to go on, it didn't help that he was always getting into trouble with the cops and everything and every one knows girls love a bad boy, how I became wrapped around his finger though? That's confusing to me"

I said, she nodded "Wow, you've fallen hard huh?" she asked with raised eyebrows, I nodded "You have no idea" I replied.

We walked on for a few more minutes "C'mon Gabby, I'm about to take your breath away" Alexander said to Gabato, we walked through a few bushes until the view became clear, in the distance was a large city, it looked very old but beautiful at the same time "Wow" I exclaimed staring "How do you like Grandma now?"

Alexander asked as he walked past Hank, I smiled and we headed towards the city, we got to the entrance of the city and it was huge "Hello?" Gabato called "No one's been home for thousands of years Gabby" Alexander said "Can anybody guess what all this is?" he asked as we stopped walking, I shrugged and looked around

"Legoland?" Gabato asked, I chuckled "No" Alexander said, Sean walked forward a look of thought on his face "Well that's Poseidon, Hank can you move this?" he asked pointing to a large slab of rock, Hank nodded and slid it away revealing a word, I tilted my head to the left and read it "Oh my god" I said loudly

"I can't believe it, were standing in the lost city of Atlantis" Sean said in awe "The same Atlantis that Vern wrote about, down to the last detail" Alexander said "I thought Atlantis was underwater?" I said confused "Oh when Vern wrote about it it was but it has a 140 year cycle and spends half it's time above the water"

Alexander explained, I nodded in understanding "What about the other half?" Kailani asked "Well the ocean bed buckles due to volcanic activity on the shelf pushing and pulling land to the surface" Sean explained "Then the entire island sinks back to the bottom of the sea" Alexander finished "This is amazing"

Kailani exclaimed looking around "I've been looking for this piece of paradise for 30 years, I promised your old man that we'd find it together but he's not here to enjoy it, so I made sure that his son would be" Alexander said turning to Sean, I noticed Hank inspecting the water and I tilted my head in confusion

"Guys we got a problem" he said nervously "What are you talking about?" Alexander asked, Hank went into an' explenation that I didn't get one bit "You wanna dumb that down for me?" I asked hopefully "Basically the islands going under" he said, my eyes widened "The only salt water here is on your brain, I've analyzed the samples and I've calculated the numbers, this island isn't due to sink for 14 years" Alexander said

"Well Alexander your numbers are wrong" Hank said "And how would you know?" Alexander asked "I've come across this as were building over run off areas it's called soil liquifaction, look you can see it in the cracks of the confining beds, all along here, along here over there and back here" Hank said leading us back to the entrance of the city

"Okay you've made your point" Alexander said annoyed "Well how long do we have?" I asked worried "If I had to guess based on all this water...2-3 days max" Hank said, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair nervously "Then what because I am no floatation device man" Gabato said scared "Well your gonna be if we don't figure this out" Hank said

"There has to be a way off this island" I said "I've got something, what about the nautilus?" Sean asked "How is an' excersize machine gonna help us get outta here?" Gabato asked "No the nautilus captain Nemo's submarine built in 1870" he said "Well done Sean, chapter 16 Vern wrote that it is hidden on the island"

Alexander said "And if we can make it there in time we can ride it unde the hurricane and all the way back to Palau" Sean said "One question, where is it?" Hank asked

"There's only one man who can tell us that, and that is captain Nemo himself" Alexander said, we all followed him through the jungle and Sean walked next to me "Hey Lanie" he greeted, I nodded "What's up with you did I do something?" he asked annoyed, I glared at him "I don't know Sean did you?" I snapped before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

We eventually reached our destination and I had blanked Sean the entire time, I didn't mean to be so hard on him but I couldn't seem to help it, and he did kind of deserve it

"The final resting place of Nemo, they say his crew burried him in there" Sean said "I'll tell you what had better be in there, Nemo's journal, it could tell us the location of the nautilus" Alexander said "I've never been able to crawl in there myself, too many fried eggs I'm afraid" he added, I thought for a moment "I'll go"

I said shrugging, I dropped my bagpack onto the floor "No way it's too dangerous" Sean said, I gave him an' annoyed look "I wasn't asking" I said, he shook his head "No way, I don't care what problem you have with me Lanie your my girlfriend and I say your not going in" he said loudly, by now everyone was watching our arguement

"I'm tired of listening to you Sean, and don't you dare start acting like a good boyfriend now" I snapped, his eyes widened and I was about to get into the hole when Hank stopped me "Tie this on one of your belt loops, so we can pull you back through if anything happens" he exclaimed holding out a thick vine, I nodded and tied it,

I got down on my knees about to go in "Lanie" Sean called, I sighed in annoyence and faced him "Be carefull" he said handing me his flashlight, I nodded and began shuffling through the hole "You remember the drill Lanie be carefull who know's what's down there" Hank said, shuffling through this hole on my stomach wasn't easy but I knew it had to be done,

my flashlight shined on a skull and I jumped "Oh my god" I exclaimed, I took a deep breath "Lanie what's wrong are you okay?" Hank asked, I chuckled to myself "Fine, just admiring the artifacts" I replied sarcastically, after a bit more crawling I reached a large hole, it was big enough for me to stand and once I got through the cave became huge

"I'm in" I shouted through hole, I untied the vine from my waist to get further into the room, I looked around and spotted a throne type thing with a skeleton on it, this must've been Nemo, I stood in front of him and looked for the journal, which was in his arms "I need this more than' you dude" I said taking it from him,

a large centepede crawled from his stomach and hit it with my flashlight, it flew across the cave and dissapeared, I turned about to go back when the whole cave suddenly shook "Not good, deffinatly not good" I squeeked, large rocks started falling from the ceiling and I ran back to the hole, I shuffled back through and could feel the hole collapsing behind me, the guys were at the other end of the hole shouting for me to move faster,

I was trying as hard as I could but it wasn't very easy, especially when there was a sudden sharp pain in my thigh "Grab the rope Lanie!" Hank shouted, I took hold of the vine and let him pull me through, as soon as I reached the end someone grabbed onto my waist and pulled me threw,

I fell onto them and heard a small exploding sound behind me, I coughed slightly and leaned up onto my arms to see Sean below me "Hey Lane's" he said, I rolled my eyes and stood up "Here" I said handing Alexander the book, he placed it on a rock and opened it so we could all see, the words made no sense to me but they did look like chinese, or something around that area "Looks like sanscript" Hank said "Close it's Indie"

Alexander said reading it "Yeah Nemo's from India" Sean added "It's says here that the nautilus is in a cave on the other side of the island, just under Poseidon's cliffs. I know this place" Alexander said turning to us "Okay then that's where we gotta go" Hank said "Well what's the best way to get there?" Kailani asked

"Now that depends because the safest way is around the shore line, but the fastes way is across the heart of the island" Alexander said "What d'you think Hank?" Sean asked "I think we know what we gotta do, the quickest way" Hank replied "He's right I'm in" Sean said, my eyes widened, he had never agreed with Hank on anything before

"Yes but let me warn you, the heart of this island is full of jagged mountains, dark jungles and terrifying creatures, who will give you nightmares, so...who's up for an' adventure?" Alexander asked chuckling, we all nodded and started our journey, I was walking behind everyone else when the pain in my leg came back,

I winced and pulled up the right leg of my shorts to see a large cut, blood was trickling down my leg and something appeared to be sticking out of the cut, I glanced in front of me at the others who were stillw alking ahead, I wouldn't tell them about this now, it was only a cut I could live with it, I pulled the short leg back down to mid thigh and caught up with them

"Lanie, can we talk?" Sean asked falling back to walk with me, I nodded "Sure, what d'you wanna talk about?" I asked "Maybe the fact that you've been pissed off with me all day" he said a little annoyed, I sighed "If you don't know what's ticking me off then your blinder than' I thought" I replied with a tone "Lanie I'm serious"

he said, I shrugged "So am I, you say your a genius why don't you figure it out?" I asked, he groaned but stayed quiet for a few seconds "I haven't seen this side of you in a while" he said,

I looked to see him smiling a little "What side?" I asked confused "The side of you that won't listen to to others, I like it" he said, I rolled my eyes "Your just trying to get back onto my good side" I said "I'm serious Lane's..plus your kinda hot when your pissed" he said before speeding up to walk in front with Alexander, I chuckled to myself "What a dick" I said walking on.


	8. Chapter 8

We had been walking for a few hours and my leg wasn't getting any better, if anything it was worse "Are we there yet?" Gabato whined as we walked across a few stones in a river "We get there when we get there Gabby" Alexander replied, there was a faint rumbling but we all heard it "What was that?" Sean asked nervously,

the rumbling came again only this time it shook the ground harder "We gotta go, move move" Hank said, we all rushed across the rocks quicker and it killed my leg "Wait what is that?" Kailani asked looking up, I looked aswell to see some small dots of something falling from the sky, it looked a little like ash but it was sparkling

"Volcanic ash?" Sean asked, I held out my hand and a few dots landed, but it wasn't ash I knew that for sure "It look's like..." "Gold" Alexander finished when Gabato couldn't "Pure gold" he said "That must be the treasure Robert Louis Stevenson was talking about on treasure island, Volcano's are made out of what they errupt so if that things errupting gold then it's..."

Sean stopped and faced us "Mountain of gold" Gabato said in awe "Must be massive gold pellets everywhere let's go check it out" Sean said heading for the volcano "Hold on, that'll take us days out of our way we don't have the time" Hank said holding the map "Let's make the time, I mean volcanic gold that's a huge scientific brakethrough"

Sean said "Look I understand that but we gotta get to the nautilus" Hank replied "Hank I'm not just a little kid, I get a say in this too" Sean said "Sean I am responsible for you I'd never take a chance with your life" Hank said, Sean was lucky to have Hank in his life because my dad could care less about me

"Hey you can't tell him what to do, your not the boys father" Alexander said "Well from what I hear you haven't been much of a grandfather" Hank replied "Well I've given him something to live up to, science, adventure, wonder..what have you ever given him?" Alexander asked "I've given him a lot of things Alexander, a sense of responsibility being one of them, something clearly you don't have. Your not going for that gold, were getting outta here end of discussion"

Hank said turning back to Sean, Sean scoffed and I decided to help out with this bad situation "Sean please, I'm scared and I just wanna get off this island as soon as possible" I said honestly, I wasn't lying I was actually terrified at the thought of drowning, but who wasn't? "Fine" he snapped, he stormed off and I rolled my eyes at how childish he was sometimes,

I walked behind Kailani who hung back a bit "Is he always like that?" she asked motioning to the pissed off Sean, I nodded "Pretty much" I replied, my leg stung again only this time it went further down,

I winced and held it "Are you okay Lanie?" she asked a little worried, I nodded "Yeah, I caught my leg on something in the cave but don't worry it'll be fine" I replied reasuringly, she nodded and we carried on.

After walking a while longer we reached a dead end, sort of "Alexander are you sure your compass readings are correct?" Hank asked folding the map "Course I am, why?" Alexander asked "Why because were down here and we need to be all the way up there" Hank said pointing to the top of the large mountain

"To every problem there is a solution my large friend, and I think this might be a fun one" Alexander said in thought "You think this might be a fun one? Well does anybody have an' umbrella because Mary Poppins here is gonna fly us up onto that cliff" Hank said mockingly "I knew you'd be great for something, better wait here Henry"

Alexander said, he dissapeared into the bushes and we all watched curiously "Where's he going?" Gabato asked "I don't know but that guys completely out of his mind" Hank said, my eyes widened as Alexander rose up ontop of a large bee, I covered my mouth feeling very sick "Oh I certainly am, it turns out mounting the bee is easy, if you don't look into it's eyes"

Alexander said, my leg was killing and I was on the edge of puking, this was not a good day for me "That is so sick" Sean exclaimed in awe, I gagged "Don't say that" I muttered, I took one glance at the bee and it was enough for me "Oh god" I said, I ran behind one of the large plants and bent over, the puke wasn't coming out yet but I wished it would

"Lanie, you okay?" Kailani asked standing next to me, I shook my head and stood up straight "I don't do good with bee's" I replied, she nodded "Don't worry you can ride with Sean" she said not getting it "No Kailani, I'm allergic to bee stings, if one sting from a tiny one when I was five nearly killed me imagine what this could do"

I said, her eyes widened "Okay that's bad" she said biting her lip, I nodded "I'm gonna go get Sean" she said, I nodded and she ran back "Lanie what's the matter?" Sean asked, Kailani was with him "I'm allergic to bee stings" I explained, his eyes widened "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked, I glared "I didn't think I'd have to worry about riding one"

I snapped, he nodded "Okay well, it won't sting you Lane's, I swear c'mon just close your eyes and hold onto me, like when we were on my dirtbike" he said, I sighed "I don't know" I said nervously, he held out his hand "You trust me right?" he asked, I thought it over for a moment "Yes" I said taking his hand, he smiled and we walked back,

except we past the others and he managed to jump onto one of the bees, I was next to it with wide eyes "I change my mind" I squeeked, he rolled his eyes "C'mon Lane's, either this or you drown" he said,

I groaned knowing he was right, I took a deep breath before throwing one leg over, I sat down and held onto Sean's waist, the bee was surprisingly comfy, but then again it was very furry "You holding on?" he asked, I nodded and we flew up.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few seconds of flying I summoned up enough courage to open my eyes, and when I did I was amazed, we were really high up but everything was so beautiful, I looked to my right and saw Kailani riding with her father and Hank, she winked and I chuckled "This is beautiful, talk about paradise" Gabato shouted, I heard a splatting sound and he was covered in some white substance,

I had an idea of what it was "You okay Lane's?" Sean asked, I nodded "I'm still mad at you yah know" I said, he chuckled "Yeah I know" he replied, I smiled and a large shadow covered us, I heard a loud bird noise and we all looked up, there was a large bird heading straight for us "Into the trees" Hank shouted, we all flew into the trees and another bird popped up,

we all split up and one of the birds chased the bird Sean and I were on, we somehow ended up out of the trees and it made it easier for the bird to get us, my eyes were clamped shut and I was holding onto Sean for dear life "Hold on Lanie!" Sean shouted, I didn't think I could hold on any tighter, I opened my eyes for some reason and saw we were heading up,

I looked behind and the bird was right there "Oh shit" I exclaimed, it's beak knocked the bee and we spun around for a bit, I nearly slid off but held on, we carried on flying and the bird kept chasing us "I have an' idea Lanes" he said, I nodded and we flew back into the trees, I saw the others on the ground with their bees and we landed for a moment

"This is your stop" he said, he slid me off the bee and I landed on my ass "What are you doing?" I asked nervously, he said nothing and flew off with the bird following him "Sean you idiot" I shouted, I knew he couldn't hear me but I was letting out my frustration, my leg was both aching and stinging making it hard for me to balance "Shit"

I exclaimed holding it, while the others were running the way Sean had gone I took a deep breath before following them, at first we didn't know where Sean was and I was thinking of the worst, but then we heard his scream and we ran in the direction it had come from, we found him on the ground holding his leg

"It's my ankle, I can't move it" he said "Alright this could be serious I need to look at it" Hank said "No not here, this part of town is even more dangerous after dark" Alexander said nervously "Okay I'm gonna get you up on three okay?" Hank asked, he held Sean underneath his arms and pulled him up

"Gimme your arm" Alexander said, Sean put one arm around Alexander and the other around Hank, they helped him hop his way and we slowly trailed behind "How's your leg Lanie?" Kailani asked, I remembered she was the only one who knew about it, I shrugged "It's okay, getting better" I lied, she nodded and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

It was dark and we had managed to build a small fire, Sean's ankle did not look good "Has the swelling gone down?" Kailani asked handing Hank the first aid kit "It's dislocated pretty badly we might be here a while" he replied, she sighed and nodded "Well we'll go get some water" she said motioning to her father, they left and I sat next to Sean

"Were gonna have to pop it back in buddy" Hank said "Okay let's do it" Sean replied a little nervous, I pushed back how angry at him I was and shuffled closer, I took his hand in both of mine and he gave me a surprised look, I smiled a little and turned to Hank "Okay Alexander, I'll brace him and we'll do it on three?" he asked,

Alexander nodded and crouched down to take hold of Sean's ankle "Ready?" he asked, Sean nodded "One..." there was a loud popping noise and Sean winced while holding onto my hand tighter, Hank and I gave Alexander an' annoyed look "What happened to two and three?" Hank asked "Yeah what happened to 2 and 3?"

Sean asked panting "2, 3" Alexander replied inoccently, I smiled in amusement "That wasn't so bad" he said "Well it wasn't very good. D'you have anything for the pain?" Sean asked hopefully "There's nothing in here" Hank replied after going through the first aid kit "I don't have any pain killers but I do have something he can rest his ankle on" I said,

I grabbed my bagpack and pulled out my jacket "Thanks Lanie, there you go buddy" Hank said gently folding it and putting it under Sean's ankle "We have this" Alexander said, I looked behind me to see him holding a small guitar "No" Sean said "Don't worry, I don't sing to dudes underneath the stars next to a cosy fire it's not my style"

Hank said "Good" Sean said "You can sing?" Alexander asked "Yeah little bit" Hank replied nodding "Brilliant, music is natures pain killer, sing him a song" Alexander said, both Sean and Hank were shaking their heads "Okay, don't worry I got somethin' special for yah" Hank said sitting next to Alexander,

I stood up and grabbed Sean's flashlight about to make my way to the river "Where are you goin?" Sean asked grabbing my hand, I chuckled "I'm just going to wash up, don't worry Sean I'll be back" I said, he nodded and I made sure I was far enough way so they didn't know what I was doing, but close enough to see the fire,

I sat down on some rocks and lifted my shorts leg, I winced as the denim dragged across my cut but my eyes widened once I shined the light on it, I could still see the mystery sharp object sticking out and I could have pulled it out then and there, my cut was slightly purple around the edges and the blood was still trickling down,

I gulped and when I tried to touch the sharp thing in my thigh it shot a large pain through my leg, I gasped and bent over slightly, a few tears fell down my cheeks and I dug through my bag, I found a small blanket I had brought and I silently cheered, I ripped a piece of and used it to cover the cut, though it was more like a gash,

I tightened the knot and winced at the harsh pain, I quickly dipped my hand in the river and wiped away all traces of blood from my leg before heading back to the others, by then Kailani and Gabato had come back "We should get some sleep, long day tomorrow" Hank said, we all nodded and grabbed some large leaves to sleep on instead of the dirt, I used my bagpack as a pillow and my small blanket to cover me "Lanie" Sean whispered, I looked to see him motioning me over,

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to his lying form "What?" I asked tiredly "Are you still mad at me?" he asked, I sighed "Yes and no" I replied, he gave me a confused look "So is that a no?"

he asked hopefully, I chuckled "I don't forgive you for the thing you've been doing nearly the entire trip, but your my boyfriend and I'm really worried about you" I said, he nodded "I will figure out what it is I did, I swear" he said, I nodded "Good, and when you do I'll be waiting" I said, he nodded and I layed back down in my own bed before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Everybody up" I heard Hank exclaimed, I slowly opened my eyes and felt water under my hand, I shot up and saw a lot more water around us "Where'd all this water come from?" Kailani asked "It looks like the liquifacture rate doubled up over night" Hank explained "What does that mean?" I asked wincing as I accidentally rolled over onto my thigh

"It means this islands sinking a lot faster than' we thought" Hank said "I thought you said a couple of days" Alexander said, I stood up despite the protesting of my leg "Now more like a couple of hours" Hank sighed, my eyes widened "We all need to get to that sub now or were gonna be 20,000 leagues under the sea" Hank said "Papa?"

Kailani asked, I looked to see her father wasn't around, she called his name a few times "Calm down, he's probably gone for a pee" Alexander reassured "Oh no" she exclaimed grabbing her bag and stuffing the guitar in it "What?" I asked confused "Last night he promised me he'd send me to college, now I know what he meant, he's going after the mountain of gold. Look I need to go get him you guys head to the sub and if were not there in time then leave without us"

she said pulling on her bagpack, I did the same with mine "No way your not going alone, I'll go with you" Sean said, I noticed he had a stick to prevent him from falling over because of his ankle "Sean you have a dislocated ankle and that's at elast four miles" Hank said "No it's fine, I can do it I'll be okay" he replied, I sighed

"No Sean he's right, your in no condition to make that trip" Alexander said "Well she can't go alone" Sean said, I stepped forward "I'll go with her" I said, Sean faced me and slowly shook his head "Uh uh no friggin way" he said, I rolled my eyes "I'm going no matter what you say" I said, he gave me an' annoyed look "I'll go with them"

Alexander said, we all faced him "I'm the one that called you to this island and it's my fault your in this mess, if this map of ours is right then the trident cliffs should be about a mile and a half in that direction, you get to the nautilus as soon as you can and meet us on the shore line" Alexander said, Hank nodded "We only have one map" Sean pointed out "Lemme see your phone" Hank said, Sean handed him the phone and took a photo of the map

"Now we have two" Hank said, I smiled "Hank, well done" Alexander said "Thank you, for calling me Hank" Hank replied "Anytime" Alexander said "Lanie we need to talk" Sean said with a tone, I gave him a look "I think it can wait" I said about to start walking, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back

"No it can't, look I don't know what I did to piss you off so much and I probably won't figure it out until later on but I don't exactly know if I'll ever see you again so keep this in mind.." he said it so quickly it was hard for me to keep up, so you can imagine how big of a surprise it was when he put one arm around my waist and slammed his lips agains't my own,

I put one hand on his neck and the other on his shoulder, I knew this might be the last time I would ever kiss him and I was making the most of it "Ehem" Hank said, I pulled away breathlessly and nodded

"I'll see you soon" I said, he nodded "I love you Lanes" he said, my eyes widened and someone took hold of my arm "C'mon Lanie" Kailani said, I nodded and followed her into the forest with Alexander guiding us.

As we were walking we eventually found Gabato, he was in a big hole in the groun trying to move a huge block of gold "What you doing here? Your supposed to be back at the Nautilus, I'll meet you back there"

he said trying to pull the gold "Papa stop" she demanded, he sighed "Baby this is our one chance, our one chance to send you to college, to give you different life, better life" he said before pulling again

"Papa we'll have all the wealth we'll ever need, just as long as were together" Kailani said, he nodded and she took his hand leading him out of the hole "C'mon guys we don't have much time" I said looking around, they nodded and we started following Alexander again,

we were following him but he looked a little lost to me "Which way are you goin?" Kailani asked, the pain in my leg came back twice as hard and I fell down "Lanie what's wrong?" Kailani asked worried, I shook my head "I'm fine..." I gasped when the pain didn't stop "It's your leg isn't it? Show me" she demanded,

a few tears fell down my cheeks "I didn't wanna worry you guys" I whimpered, she knelt down and I lifted my shorts leg, Kailani slowly untied the bandage and gasped "Oh my god Lanie" she exclaimed, I silently cried and fell back onto the ground "It looks infected, how long has that been there?"

Alexander asked, I took a deep breath before answering "Ever since I went into the hole for Nemo's journal" I replied, he sighed "We need to get that object out" he said, I felt something touch my leg and I screamed into my hand "Okay okay, we won't touch it, wrap it back up" Alexander said,

Kailani tied the blanket back around my thigh and I pulled down the pant leg "Can you stand?" Alexander asked, I did but it was very painfull "I'll be okay" I said, he nodded and turned back to his compass

"Were getting too much magnetic friction" he said "What does that mean?" Gabato asked "It means were lost" I said holding onto my thigh, Gabato threw his arms up in annoyence and I rolled my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

We were all still in the same place stressing over what to do, the pain in my leg made me want to shoot myself, but I resisted "How do we infd North without a compass?" Kailani asked "Spiders" Alexander exclaimed "I already rode a giant bee, I ain't gettin' on no spider" Gabato said nervously "Spiders built their webs facing south" Alexander explained

"Uh guys, I think I found our spider" Kailani said, I looked up to see a giant web occupied by a large spider, my eyes widened and I took slow steps back "So we go the other way" Gabato said, we all followed Kailani who seemed to know where she was going, as we were running through the large grass it started to thunder

"Oh no" I groaned, we all sped up the pace as painfull as it was for me and eventually reached the location, but it was hammering with rain by this point and the water was crashing again's the shore "Where are they?" Kailani asked "Theyr not here" Gabato cried, I covered my mouth with my hands in nervousness and pain,

my leg was only getting worse and now that the boys weren't here I felt like giving up, the ground started heavily shaking and we all fell down, the piece of ground we were on broke away and started to crumble, I didn't know if I was crying or if it was just the rain, but I was pretty sure I was

"They better get here quick, were running out of realestate" Alexander said, I held onto the edge as though it would keep me up, I looked behind us to see the volcano shooting out lava rocks, which landed in the ocean making it harsher than it already was, I was drenched, cold, in pain and tired as hell,

I relaxed my body and rested my head on the ground, there was no point in struggling if it was all pointless, the boys most probably didn't find the sub and were stuck somewhere, the ground was shaking and it lifted while tilting, I went up onto my arms and knees "Down we go" Alexander exclaimed,

as the ground tipped over we all jumped off it, I took a deep breath before I ended up in the water, when I did I found it hard to keep myself up, my body was so tired I just wanted to let go, someone grabbed my hand and I looked to see Kailani, her other hand was in Alexanders and his was in Gabato's, he motioned us to look and I saw something in the fog, it looked a little like blue light, I held in a gasp when the light turned out to be some huge submarine,

it opened up and scooped us in, we were in some kind of chamber and I saw a ladder, the guys went up first and I was last, I took large breaths once we got up and someone opened up a door, it was Sean, I smiled and walked in "We made it" I sighed "Not yet we haven't" Hank shouted, we all walked over to him and I noticed a couch on the side of the room,

I fell onto it and lifted up my short leg again, I removed the bandage and found my leg still looked as bad as before "That's gross" I sighed, I was getting my breath back, the submarine shook and rumbled but I closed my eyes and ignored it all, I was comfortable and I just wanted to sleep, plus my throbbing leg was just adding to my tiredness,

after a lot of rocking the sub finally calmed down, I sighed in relief and opened my eyes a bit, I could see the lights of the sub and the guys were all at the front of the sub cheering, I didn't know what had happened but I assumed it was because we were off the island "And we are now on cruise control" I heard Gabato say,

I tucked my arm underneath my head and smiled a little "Guys where's Lanie?" Sean asked, someone appeared in front of me and I looked up "She's over here guys" Kailani said, they all came over "Hi guys what up?" I asked weakly, Hank chuckled "You have a large gash in your leg is what's up" he said, I shrugged

"It could be worse" I replied "Yes, what's worse is were going to have to get that sharp object out of your leg" Alexander said, my eyes widened and I slowly made my way to sit up "Uh uh, no I'm good" I said nervously, Sean put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down "No Lanes, we have to get it out"

he said, I shuffled back agains't the couch so he could sit on the edge, he did "Guys can you give us a minute?" he asked glancing back, they all walked away and talked amongst themselves "I still don't know what I did Lanes, I'm sorry" he said shaking his head, I sighed "You had been hitting on Kailani since we met her, every chance you got you took" I admitted, he thought about it for a moment "Oh my god Lanie, I didn't realise it was effecting you I am so so so sorry"

he said, I smiled "It's okay,I forgive you, I'll always forgive you" I said, he sighed "When did you hurt your leg?" he asked "When I got the journal, must've caught it on something" I said shrugging, he nodded "No shit" he said glancing at it, I giggled "Sean" I said seriously, he faced me "It hurts really bad, I tried to take that thing out last night when I knew it was getting worse but I couldn't" I said as tears came back into my eyes, he sighed and moved my hair out of my face stroking my cheek afterwards

"We have to get it out Lanes, it's infected which means you'll probably have to go into the hopsital when we get back" he said, I nodded "It's gonna hurt ain't it?" I asked, he nodded "Yeah, but I'll stay here with you" he said taking my hand, I nodded "Grandpa can you get this out?" Sean asked, I held back a sob as he said it

"Yes, but I don't know how deep it is, it doesn't look deep but who knows how long that thing is" Alexander said coming over, he looked down at me and I sighed "Are you ready?" he asked, I nodded "Let's do it" I said, he dissapeared for a minute "He's gone to get the first aid" Sean told me, I nodded and got a sudden thought

"Sean how hard do you punch?" I asked curiously, he shrugged "I knocked a guy out once" he admitted confused, I smiled "That was my ex darlin'" I said, he chuckled "Oh yeah, but if I had never decked him you wouldn't have met me" he said, I rolled my eyes "Cocky much?" I asked, he nodded "A little" he said, I laughed

"Well in hospitals when the patients are knocked out they can't feel pain" I hinted, he nodded and his face turned to one of realisation "No Lanie I am not knocking you out" he exclaimed, I pouted and Alexander popped up again "Now darlin' this is going to hurt a lot" he said holding an' object that looked like tweezers, I nodded and held onto Sean's hand

"Get it over and done with" I begged, he nodded and Sean looked back to watch his grandfather "Don't look Lanie, it'll help" Sean said, I nodded and faced forward, he had just started slowly pulling and it hurt like hell, I cried a little and bit into my arm "Nearly there" Alexander said soothingly, I whimpered and moved my leg a little which made it worse "It's okay Lane's, shh" Sean said leaning down, he rested his head on the side of mine and I held his hand close to me,

I felt the pain in my leg suddenly subside but not fully "There we go, well I'll be damned" Alexander exclaimed, Sean leaned back and turned to his grandfather "What?" he asked confused, he suddenly chuckled "Lanie you had bone in your leg" he said, my eyes widened "What?" I asked nervously "No it's not yours, it looks like a skull bone, what was in that hole?"

he asked, I sighed and felt my leg being bandaged up "I saw a skull, but I didn't think I'd end up crushing it" I said, he nodded "All done, get some rest Lanie" Alexander said "Thank you" I said, he nodded and disspeared "How d'you feel?" Sean asked, I shrugged "Like shit" I replied, he laughed

"Fair enough, it's still a little infected though" he said, I shrugged "At least the worse is over" I said, he nodded and sighed "Lanie, when I said I loved you I meant it" he said

"I know you did, and I love you to, despite you being an' asshole" I said lightening things up, he rolled his eyes and leaned down "I promise I won't hurt you ever again" he whispered, I nodded and kissed him, he kissed back before pulling away "Get some sleep Lanes" he said, I nodded and closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

A Few Months Later...

After we got back I had been sent straight to Hospital, my step-mom got back about 2 months afterwards and didn't know anything about it, which was how I wanted it to stay, we stayed in touch with Gabato and Kailani of course, Kailani got to go to college and from what we heard Gabato now had a lot of money from Nemo's submarine.

It was Sean's birthday today and I was headed over there, despite my step-mom's protests "Look mom I love you and I'll be back later" I said kissing her cheek, she looked surprised and I chuckled as I grabbed Sean's gift "Bye"

I said as I left the house, I closed the door and walked next door to Sean's house, I knocked and he answered "Lanie" he exclaimed pulling me into a large hug, I smiled and hugged him back "Hey birthday boy" I said, he pulled away and took my hand leading me into the living room "Hi Lanie" Sean's mom greeted, I waved and hugged both her and Hank

"C'mere a sec" Sean said taking my hand again, I waved to them and he took me into the dining room where his cake was "How's your birthday been so far?" I asked, he shrugged "It's been good, wish Grandpa was here I guess" he said, I nodded and noticed he was watching me "What?" I asked smiling a little, he shook his head

"Your just, so gorgeous" he said, I rolled my eyes "Charms still there I see" I said, he shrugged and put his arms around my waist "You only have it if it works, does my charm work on you Miss Parker?" he asked, I tilted my head in thought and put my arms around his neck "That's open for discussion" I replied, he chuckled and I pecked his lips

"C'mon let's go open your presents" I said taking his hand, he nodded and we sat on the couch "Open this one first" his mom said handing him a small envolope "Post marked Kemarune" he said confused, we all watched him open it and he pulled out a postcard "Oh it's from Grandpa, he wants to gimme his present the next time he see's me"

Sean said a little dissapointed, I nodded and the sound of footsteps were heard, we all looked up to see Alexander in some biker outfit, I chuckled "Well don't just sit there, applaud" he exclaimed, Sean jumped up and hugged him "I can't believe your here" he said after pulling away "I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world,

I wanted to give you this" Alexander said handing him a package "A book?" Sean asked guessing by the shape "Oh it's not just a book, it's a trip I want us to go on. All of us as a family"

Alexander said, Sean unwrapped the book and glanced at us before holding it up "From the earth to the moon" he said, I rolled my eyes "What do you say?" Alexander asked "Who's up for an' adventure?" Sean asked placing the book onto the table, his mom started to protest "Oh c'mon honey what could go wrong it's only the moon" Hank said, I chuckled.

Later On...

It was getting dark and Alexander had already left, he told us he was staying in a nearby hotel and would be back tomorrow, Sean had opened all his presents and we had all eaten some delicious cake, but it was time for me to go "I need to go, thank you for having me over" I said looking at Sean's parents, they both nodded

"We'd love to have you again" his mom said, I nodded and Sean followed me to the door, we stood outside and it was a little chilly "Did you have a good birthday?" I asked, he nodded "Best birthday ever, still tryna plan that moon trip though" he said, I nodded "Yeah you would" I replied, he seemed in thought and I tilted my head

"Everything okay?" I asked curiously, he nodded while facing me "I just have one last birthday request" he said taking my hands, I gave him a skeptic look "What?" I asked "Stay here tonight" he said, my eyebrows raised "Sean your awesome but I doubt my step-mom will let me" I said, he nodded "Okay, I'll ask her"

he said, he walked past me and I followed "Sean no" I said nervously, he didn't stop though, even when I jumped on his back "Okay okay" he said laughing, I rolled my eyes and got down "You ask her" he said, I sighed and shrugged "Worth a shot" I said, he nodded and was about to follow me to the door "You wait there"

I said motioning to the bush, he rolled his eyes and I entered my house "Uh mom?" I asked, I waited for a few moment until she popped up "Hey Lanie, good day?" she asked, I nodded "Yeah, uh mom I know you'll probably say no but is it okay for me to stay over Sean's tonight?" I asked hopefully "Sure kiddo" she replied shrugging,

I sighed "I thought you'd...wait did you just say yes?" I asked surprised, she nodded "I trust you Lanie, your growing and I need to give you some leesh. Just be carefull with what you do" she said, I squeeled and side hugged her "Thank you so much I love you" I said quickly, I ran to the front door and saw Sean on the step

"She said no right?" he asked dissapointed, I shook my head and he lit up "She said yes?" he asked, I nodded and he cheered to himself "I need to go get my stuff" I said about to go back into the house, he grabbed my hand "Woah, what do you need to get?" he asked confused, I rolled my eyes "Pyjamas, underwear"

I said, he shrugged "Just wear one of my shirts" he said, I smiled "Well I don't think it'd be good for me to sleep on the couch in one of your shirts Sean" I said playfully, he gave me a cocky look "You ain't sleeping on the couch" he said smirking, I tilted my head "I think I know what's on your mind Anderson" I said, he shrugged inoccently

"Worth a shot right?" he asked, I bit my lip "I think it's the best idea yet" I replied, his eyes widened "You sure Lanes?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah, it's your birthday and I wanna do it" I said, he nodded and I walked back into the house "Bye mom, love you" I said "Bye sweety" she said, I closed the front door and we went back into Sean's house

"Mom?" he asked, she popped up and didn't seem surprised to see me here "Yes?" she asked knowingly, he glanced at me nervously "Can Lanie stay here tonight?" he asked hopefully, she smiled and nodded "But keep the volume down you two" she said before going back into the kitchen, we both laughed and he took my hand

"Let me show you my room Lanes" he said, I rolled my eyes "That has to be the cheesiest line ever" I said, he faced me as we were on the stairs "Did it work?" he asked, I nodded "A little" I admitted, we got into his bedroom and I can honestly say that we didn't come out all night, and it was deffinatly the best night of my life.

**AN: Hey dudes this is the end of the story and thank you for reading and reviewing, glad you liked the story :D x**


End file.
